1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card holder extrusion of the type intended to be mounted on a conventional card holder which is already mounted on the front of a shelf or support. The invention also relates to a card intended to be removably mounted in aforesaid card holder extrusion. The invention further relates to a card holder assembly resulting from the combination of one aforesaid card holder extrusion with at least one aforesaid card. The invention also relates to a method for mounting and removing one aforesaid card holder extrusion on and from conventional card holder, and to a method for mounting and removing one aforesaid card on and from aforesaid card holder extrusion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to use shelves or supports provided in their front with a "C" shaped element intended to receive cards on which information, especially advertising information, appears.
However, with prior art "C" shaped elements either cards must be cut to fit exactly between ends of the "C" in order to be "snapped" therebetween or must be glued on said elements. Furthermore, the space contained on said cards is limited since cards must be contained between ends of said "C" shaped elements. Also, when cards are either snapped or glued in or on the "C" shaped element, it is necessary to use tools such as a screwdriver or the blade of a knife to remove them. Therefore, there is a strong need for a card holder intended to be mounted in front of shelves or supports and allowing to easily and firmly mount cards thereon without any use of glue or precut cards and to remove cards therefrom without any use of tools.